Just an ordinary mission
by Bobin and Panda
Summary: Two strong, independent shinobi who were perfectly content as they were. Neither of them knew that an ordinary mission would change their lives and intertwine their fates forever. Yeah it sounds really cheesy and gross but we'll try to make it as funny as possible. Kakashi Anko pairing.


Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANKO, KAKASHI, TSUNADE, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Chapter One: Beginnings

Mitarashi Anko was exhausted. Maybe she shouldn't have had that last bowl of sake. This must have been the worst hangover she'd had in years. If anybody, and she meant anybody bothered her they might find themselves missing an important part of their anatomy.

Hatake Kakashi was wide awake, doing a very important reading assignment for his book club. Most may not approve, but Kakashi felt that these books were a work of art; Jiraiya was definitely a genius. Hopefully no one would bother him.

Anko groaned. "Ugh, this headache is killing me!" Her hand instinctively rubbed the mark on the left side of her neck. Sadly just as she was almost asleep, she felt the distinct presence of an ANBU nearby.

'This had better be important!'

"What do you want?" She grumbled.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence."

She groaned internally. 'What the hell does she want at this hour?!'

"Okay…I'll be there." She replied only to see that the ANBU had already left.

As Anko groggily put on her clothes and fastened on her weapons, she thought of all of the different ways she could torture Tsunade to death. Then, slipping on her shoes she walked somewhat unsteadily out of her apartment.

The silent streets of Konoha where blanketed in darkness. The only light came from lamps hung from the few still open shops. Soon she found herself at the entrance to the Hokage Tower. The guards quickly ushered her in.

'I swear, Tsunade better a good have reason for dragging me out of bed this early. If it's some stupid mission with some scumbag ninja, I might just have to ask Ibiki for some of his tools."

"Come in."

Kakashi whirled around as Mitarashi Anko of all people enter the room.

'Well it could have been worse...Maybe.'

"Tsunade-sama, what's he doing here?"

'Great first impression.'

"A mission." The Hokage answered casually.

"Are you implying that I am going on a mission with him?"

"Yes." Tsunade said calmly, smirking behind her hand.

"WHAT?! I have to team up with that bastard?!" She shouted, pointing at Kakashi.

"Yes." answered Tsunade plainly.

Kakashi, who did not want to be part of the conversation pulled out his copy of Icha Icha and began to read.

"That worthless piece of shit? The only thing he's capable of is reading porn!"

Kakashi, fearing for the wellbeing of his beloved book casually tried to hide it behind his back.

"Kakashi is a very experienced shinobi and should not be underestimated, but yes HE DOES READ THAT QUITE A LOT!" Tsunade answered.

Said pervert looked up from his suddenly interesting sandals. "Hmm? You say something Lady Fifth?"

Tsunade hit her forehead on her desk.

"Listen Anko, he's your partner whether you like it or not."

"Awww can't I go with somebody else?!"

"The person you're working for requested the two of you together"

Anko sighed "Fine. What's the mission?"

Shizune pulled out a map and pointed to a location. "This here is the village you will be staying at, and here is the other information." She said, handing them each a mission scroll.

If looks could kill, well, let's just say that Anko's scroll would be nothing but ashes, Kakashi just slipped his into a pocket of his vest.

"Be at front gates at 10:30 tomorrow. Open your scrolls then, and please be on time." Tsunade said pointedly looking at Kakashi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied and disappeared, a couple of leaves floating to the ground the only proof that he had ever been there.

"Humph, see what I mean, he doesn't even have the courtesy to say goodbye!" Anko grumbled as she walked to the door."

"The person wants them to work together as a team?" Asked Shizune, after Anko had left.

"Not exactly." Tsunade grinned.

"Tsunade, you must have something better to do than play matchmaker," Scolded Shizune, "Sometimes I don't understand you one bit."

Tsunade continued to smile as she pet Tonton .

'I wonder what will happen next.'

"Shizune, go fetch Sakura for me, and maybe some sake."

"Tsunade-sama you have work to do!"


End file.
